wastelandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
WASTELAND: CHAPTER 2
Xeno ran into an alleyway. It had been a week since his sister disappeared. Apparently, his father was a government official, one with a high rank. Xeno looked in a dumpster, perhaps there could be food there? Nope. Of course there wasn't. "Why, is it the Silver Phantom?" Xeno turned his head. He saw a dark green haired boy, with unnaturally bright green eyes. "Is that what they call me these days?" asked Xeno curiously. The boy nodded. He didn't seem scared despite Xeno's reputation. "I'm Scorpio, they call me 'The Scorpion'." The boy said. Xeno looked at him curiously. Scorpio looked normal. No marks or anything. Actually, Scorpio did have a giant scorpion tattoo on his back, some of the fangs were viable. He had a few scars too. Xeno analysed him. Scorpio was quite muscular. He wasn't special. As if Scorpio read his mind, he sighed, then turned on a light bulb which was in a dumpster. "How did he do that?" wondered Xeno. Scorpio smiled, with a look of pain on his face. Xeno looked at the light bulb, and looked at Scorpio. --- Winston smiled at the three girls. "You girls, are my favorite, which is why, I picked you three and your families to join us in our dinner party." Winston purred. It wasn't like the kind of purr in Lucifer's voice, Lucifer's was taunting, teasing. Winston's was old and disgusting. Lucifer was standing on a balcony, watching this unfold. Suddenly a woman entered. She looked like she was trying to look sexy. She was wearing a red dress, typical. "Girls, meet my accomplice, Peony." Winston said. Peony locked eyes with Lucifer. Lucifer stared at her, analysed her, until he came up with what she is. A whore. Peony smiled at Lucifer. Lucifer just stared, with a smirk on his face. "Angeline, please meet me in my office, alone." Winston slyly mumbled. Angie looked nervous and gave a quick glance to Lucifer. Lucifer gave her a look of reassurance. As soon as Angie went into the office with Winston. Lucifer continued watching the courtyard. Peony was talking to the two other girls, one of which Lucifer remembered as 'Inbai'. Lucifer walked back to his 'room'. It was really just a prison cell with a nice door. He shares it with Angie. Lucifer went inside and grabbed a knife. It had strange engravings only Lucifer would understand. He grabbed the knife and cut himself open. Then he let the blood ooze onto the ground, then he began to draw a pentagram, and he chanted the words of Queen Dystopia. The pentagram glowed and the presence of Queen Dystopia was there. "Hello, my subject. I find it pleasing how cut yourself open for chaos!" she said. It sounded ghostly. "Let's just make this clear, I don't support you," he growled. "Very well. Why did you call me here?" she said. "I need help, my sister is being hurt. People are being enslaved. People are turning into gold."he said. He sounded confident, not scared of this spirit. Dystopia shook her head. And she disappeared. stared. He decided to clean off the pentagram. Suddenly the voice of Tephrok, the spirit of chaos spoke. "My student was not able to help you. However, I can." he said. Lucifer stared at Tephrok, partially in shock. The spirit of chaos.... wants to see him!? "How?" Asked Lucifer. "I will do everything for you. Just be patient.... You are destined for great things."He said ominously.... "Why, I am a mere peasant. Nothing can change that." said Lucifer. "Just be patient...." said the spirit as it faded away..... Lucifer smiled, perhaps the spirit could be telling the truth. Perhaps Angie's and his lives could get better. Suddenly his sister ran into the room. She was crying. Her hair was out. Normally her hair was tied up, in two buns. Angie sat in a corner and sobbed. "What's wrong?" asked Lucifer, he was concerned. "When does this end?" said Angie, ignoring Lucifer. Lucifer kept quiet. "When does this end?!" she repeated. "Just be patient." he quietly said. "One day we will rule the world. One day.... We will live in castles...." Angie smiled. On the next day. A strange black humanoid creature floated into the courtyard. He had strange tentacles coming out of his back, each has a black blade on it's end. It had blood red hair and blood red eyes, it's eyes didn't have pupils, it's hair as like flowing red blood and it's drops of it blood flowed down his face. Angie was asleep. Lucifer walked out of his room. Suddenly the shadow- like creature, turned its head toward Lucifer and it whispered: "Chaos.... Chaos.... Dystopia.... Distrust.... Never Forget...." Lucifer watched in horror as Winston exiting his office, meeting with the creature. Winston was stunned as he scanned the creature. The creature's stingers raise, ready to kill. Winston opened his mouth, ready to scream. The stingers rushed forward in an impossible speed, impaling Winston. The creature looked at Lucifer and whispered: "I will help you only once. Have a test drive.... Of this power...." There was a flash. Lucifer found himself standing over the body of Winston. There were multiple holes through Winston's body. Can't be a knife. Can't be gun shots. Lucifer realized that the creature must have killed him. The creature whispered one last thing. "This is yours now.... Beware of the Utopians.... Beware of anyone you know...." Lucifer walked into Winston's office. He was searching for something. Something.... Category:Stories